This proposal includes 10 funded Cores including: A) Administration, B) Development, which funded 17 NIAs since 1994, C) Biostatistics, which coordinates access to a UW HIV/AIDS biostatistics team; D) Clinical Research, funded several pilot grants leading to funded research and will collaborate with other cores to establish an HIV Specimen Repository Subcore; and will sponsor pilot grants for use of this repository and of Core G clinical data base; E) International Research, has coordinated research in over 50 developing countries over the past 5 years and will begin a new Subcore for HIV/AIDS Research in Women and Children; F) Clinical Retrovirology, expanded its BSL-3 space, introduced new technologies, and will initiate a new Molecular Pathology Virology Subcore; G) Health Services Research, supports longitudinal studies of problems in health care delivery and outcomes research; H) Genomics, a new core, will support genomics and bioinformatics research; I) Molecular Immunology - which developed methods for analyzing the cellular immune response to HIV, has introduced a BSL-3 flow cytometry/cell-sorting subcore; a tetramer assay subcore; and a humoral immunity subcore. Both Core H and Core I will add BIACORE facilities, for complementary, non duplicative uses; and J) SocioBehavioral and Prevention Research a new core, added due to increasing numbers of behavioral and prevention research expertise at the UW. Strategic planning for HIV/AIDS program development resulted in 180,000 sq. ft. of new or renovated space for CFAR members at the UW, including FHCRC and HMC, CHRMC, and SBRI. Ongoing strategic planning for the CFAR has been led by the Directors and the Executive Committee; guided by the new National CFAR Program Mission, and by our own CFAR theme emphasizing translational and interdisciplinary research; by assessment of strengths, needs, and opportunities represented by funded research programs and by perceptions of CFAR members; by recommendations from our External Advisory Committee, and by help from our Internal Advisory.